Spirit Child
by Karine Dragon'sheart
Summary: COMPLETE! A young woman, raped and left for dead, is found and rescued by the Spirit Detectives.
1. Loss

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, I don't own YYH, but this entire first chapter is mine!**

**Spirit Child**

I hate people. I suppose I always have. The teeming masses of humanity are so cliché that I would rather vomit than utter a word to one. Animals, however ironic, have a decent civilization. They can be just like humans, but for one difference, that they cannot feel pleasure at pain. A carnivore kills for herself, or her cubs, or even her pack. She does not kill to make a point, nor to prove her worth to a boss or head of the company. That is probably why I despise my race so, because we are cowardly enough to allow such atrocities as the genocides and the many civil wars to occur. And who gets the short stick? Why, nature of course. But I am one person, one soul. I have no human friends, and only one beloved, my dearest Kai.

"Come on, Kai!" I laughed at his antics. The lanky German Sheppard was after a squirrel, and only heeded my call after the said rodent mocked him in squirrelese. Kai loped on up to me, his deep brown eyes apologetic and his tongue out laughing. We strolled carelessly to the park, a Frisbee tucked under my arm, and a leash dangling uselessly from my fingers. As we jogged over to Rover Field, I threw the Frisbee as hard as I could, and was rewarded with a rusty flash from my side. Kai leapt up, caught it, and trotted back, another set of teeth marks in his favorite toy.

I threw it again, and again, knowing full well that it would be sunset before my Kai found himself tired. As we played, I had tied the leash around my waist to keep from losing it. Inside the main part of the city, I was required to keep Kai on a leash at all times. Here, in the suburbs, it wasn't so bad, but I still got glares every now and then. He hates the leash, but understood even as a puppy what happens to a leash less dog. Even with identification, if a dog is found without a leash or an owner, that dog is automatically put to sleep. When I learned this rule, and what it really meant, I kept even my cats on leashes when we went out. As I've said, I love animals with all my heart, and refuse to let them be hurt by my own foolishness.

Unfortunately, I suppose my negative attitude to my species caused a disturbance with a powerful god, because when I was about to call Kai back for the night, the faded yellow disc that I had launched into the air flew above the street, and Kai followed helplessly. A sports car, driven by none other than the leading jock at my school, ran right over Kai, and kept on going. He didn't even look back to see the once bright eyes of my baby dim and fade away.

"KAI!" I had screamed, but it was too late. He was dead before I could have warned him, and cooling when I reached his battered body. I did not cry, because crying solves nothing, and I needed my strength. With a heavy heart, I gently picked up his thin body, and walked home. No one stopped me, no one said a thing. I laid him in a hastily dug grave within my little garden at home.

That night, I lost all hope, all tolerance for the human race. After my parents finally went to bed, having discussed my actions long into the night, I snuck into my father's office, and stole away a very precious item of the past. It had once accompanied my samurai great-grandfather into battle, and it would serve it's purpose yet again. The sickening exhilaration I felt when I picked up that blade arced through my body, and I felt like I had just run a hundred miles. I had a desperate, lunatic idea of peace and tranquility to end this ripping, tearing pain that twisted in my chest. I left my home, and headed for the downtown district a little before dawn.

**Confusing? Maybe. But I promise in the next chapter that you'll understand what happens, okay?**

**KD**


	2. Suffering

**Disclaimer: I do…(Kurama: You're doing good.) Oh, shut up. Not….own….YYH**

**Spirit Child**

"Hey, Rei!" the rough voice called out to me. I ignored him. "Hey, baby! Wait up!" He was following me, his gang at his heels. I jogged up to the avenue, hoping to flag a car. Daisuke was always after me, trying to get me to date him. It was my terrible fear of him that made me run. But I had forgotten two things. One, the fact that he was a wrestler, and two, his lust. He caught me, and had me on ground in minutes. Members of his gang held my arms and legs in a spread eagle position, and one forced my head to stay still. He ripped open my blouse and tore off my jeans, his grubby fingers perusing my body. His mouth covered mine, and any hope I had had of ending it all painlessly slipped from my mind as he began to rape me…

-

--

-

It was early morning as we walked downtown, pausing here and there to glance into the shops. Hiei, Yusuke and I enjoyed this little respite; Kuwabara was out with his friends. Hiei suddenly stopped, and craned his head towards some unknown sound.

"Kurama," He said softly. "I do believe that we have a young woman in trouble." As he said this, I scented a disturbing odor wafting from an alley way. The scent of blood. We cautiously eased towards the dark, gaping hole of a lane. As I stepped lightly in first, a soft groan came from my left.

"My God!" I gasped, and threw away the garbage concealing a battered, beaten young woman, nearly naked. "Hiei, go get my kit!" I snapped, but the demon was already gone. Yusuke had paled drastically. "Yusuke, help me get her out of this squalor!" I raged at him, the girl already in my arms. He found a clean, private place where I could lay her down.

Hiei then showed up with my medical kit, along with a blanket to wrap her in. I grunted a thanks, and shoved open my kit. It took the three of us an hour to stem the massive bleeding from her side, and another thirty minutes before we could move her. I carried her like I would a priceless treasure back to my house, while Yusuke went to find Kuwabara, and Hiei followed behind me as rearguard. She couldn't have been more than maybe 17, though I noticed a few wrinkles and stress lines in her face that were more likely to be seen in some one like her mother. She was pretty, with longish red-brown hair, a slender face, and a strong athletic body. She moaned when I laid her on my couch, but was still unconscious. I could already tell that she had been raped, probably more than once, judging by the massive bruising over her legs and abdomen. I sighed, and went to the kitchen to start some tea…

-

--

-

I woke up terrified. Every muscle in my body hurt, but the real true pain was between my legs. Someone had been singing when I was coming to, but had stopped.

"Momma?" I cried out, my voice slurred.

"It's alright, now." A soft, female voice comforted me, but only a little.

"Where am I?" I whimpered.

"You're safe among friends." My heart stopped. That voice was undeniably male, calm and calculated. I screamed in fright, and tried to leap off the bed. I was totally naked under the blankets, and as I fought the tangling, strangling covers, two strong arms caught me and held me still. "We will not hurt you. Stop struggling, or you do more damage to yourself." A hand pulled my head up to face a pair of beautiful green eyes, sparkling like jewels. Those eyes were set in a smooth heart-shaped face, above a slender nose and thin lips. They were framed by bright red, curling locks of hair. His face had a stern look to it, and I tried not to scream again when he bent down. He was simply pulling a sheet from the bed to cover my shoulders and chest.

I shivered, and my head drooped in shame. This man was not going to hurt me. The others in the room were silent, and the red-haired man spoke.

"May I at least know your name? We can find your parents and return you to.."

"They won't want me back. I stole my grandfather's katana, and I'm sure I've been disowned by now." I felt a tear push past my eyelid at that thought. "My name is Reiko Hijeki. I'm sorry for making such a scene." He still held me.

"I doubt that, Reiko. At the very least, let us talk to them. Hiei, will you go…?" The unknown presence disappeared. "Now, Reiko. I want you to let Botan, Genkai, and Keiko take care of you. They will be my assistants while you recover. You will need the full services of a Healer, and I'm the only one around. Stay here while we figure out just what is needed for you." His tone was soft, gentle even. I wanted to cry at those promises. He gently sat me down on the bed, and lifted my face to his again. "Even if your parents don't want you, you are welcome here." His slender fingers brushed my cheek as he left, taking with him two other men who had waited by the door.

I glanced around me, a little surprised. A tall blue-haired woman was closing the door as a mere girl started picking up the sheets I had undone. An old woman sat near my side, her grayish-pink hair and brown eyes contrasting.

"You were rather worried that he would hurt you, weren't you, my dear?" She said gently, handing me a long, button up shirt.

"I…didn't understand…I'm so sorry…." I murmured, pulling on the shirt. As I covered myself, I noted that my entire torso was bandaged, and my legs had stitches all over them. My side ached, and my lower regions hurt with a dull, throbbing pain. Sickened, I turned my attention to the shirt. It was a pale blue, almost silky at first touch. It was long enough to cover my front and back down to my thighs. The buttons, though, were miniature works of art. Each one was a sodalite rose, carved exquisitely.

I glanced up at the woman.

"Why are you helping me?" I whispered. The answer came from behind me.

"Because you needed a helping hand. If we hadn't found you, you would have gone the way of your beloved Kai. He's still circling you, terrified to leave you now, especially after your attack." I shook my head a little.

"Wha…? How do you know about Kai?" I asked incredulously, turning to face the other woman. She smiled.

"I'm not who I seem. I am Botan, Ferrywoman of the afterlife. I take all souls to their final destinations." I felt my jaw drop. She laughed sadly. "Your Kai refuses to leave, on the grounds that he should stay and protect you…Would you like to see him?" I did a double take.

"You've got to be kidding me….He's dead…"

"No, no! He's right in front of you, right….THERE!" Suddenly, light seemed to condense around a skinny, floppy eared German Shepard whom I thought I'd only see in the afterlife.

**So, what do you think? Was I wrong about anything? The further adventures of the Reikai Tantei will continue after a short intermission.**

**KD**


	3. Renewal

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.**

**Spirit Child**

"KAI!" I wailed, and buried my face in his silvery ruff. The same wet, warm tongue lapped at my ear, and I cried for a good hour into his fur. "Oh, thank you, thank you, Botan." I sighed as I stroked his head. She chuckled.

"He needed you, you needed him." Now her voice turned sad. "But I can only keep him here for a certain time. I hate to say this, but now's the time for good byes." I didn't tell her she couldn't, that I'd die too. I just nodded.

"Kai, I want you to know that I love you, and will always love you. I want you to have a good time in paradise, and not to worry about me. I'll be alright, now." I whispered all this into his better ear, and lost myself in his beautiful brown eyes. He whined and licked my face, and I embraced him one last time. Botan didn't say a word, just walked over to the balcony, and motioned for Kai to follow. They disappeared for an instant, then Botan was back, alone. I managed a weak smile, and let the three of them tuck me into bed. Before sleep took me, I asked them what my healer's name was. The girl smiled, and said: "Kurama." With that, I fell into a deep sleep…

After that, it was about three weeks of sleeping, eating, and having my bandages replaced. Kurama did his healing work, though, when I was asleep so that I wouldn't feel upset or scared of him. After about two weeks, however, I felt comfortable enough to tell Kurama that he could heal me when I was awake. He had only smiled and nodded silently, finally letting me leave his room in order to eat and let me peruse his gardens. One day, roughly about noon, I slipped outside to find Kurama, and ended up falling asleep near the koi pond, in a bed of tiny orchids. Someone had carried me back inside, and I know now that it was Kurama, because he was the only one who searched the gardens, rather than the streets.

-

--

-

We all heard Reiko's soft cry of delight when Botan revealed her dog to her, and I silently thanked Genkai. It must have taken a tremendous amount of spirit energy to form that creature a true body. But the girl needed a friend right then, and from what we had gathered, she didn't have any human friends to speak of. The death of her only companion must have been why she contemplated suicide, even though it wasn't her fault. He had been run over, and there nothing she could have done. But I've dealt with a lot of grief and guilt over the years, and I know how she feels.

When Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I made a call on the Hijeki home, I was stunned at their response. Her father vehemently denied that he even had a daughter, and her mother went so far as to say that they ought to be arrested for coming in and claiming such wild stories. But Hiei could see the pain in her eyes, and the sadness in her father's for doing such a thing. We left quickly, afraid of being conked in the head with a frying pan. I was quiet, as usual, but was thinking too quickly to care. If Reiko would allow it, she could stay in my bedroom and I could sleep in the guest room. Now that she was in their custody, the girls could handle her needs and wants with ease.

As my thoughts focused more and more on Reiko, I worried. The fear in her elegant blue eyes had me scared, because I've never known a woman to have such a deep terror about men. When she saw me, she had screamed and run towards the window, as if willing to kill herself than to be around a man again. Anger surged at the thought of her attackers.

"Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke? I need the three of you to check into the underworld of the city again." I said carefully, drawing all their attention.

"What is it exactly?" Kuwabara asked, his eyes already wary. I drew in a breath. "I need the three of you to find out who assaulted Reiko. Knowing fools, they'll be gloating all over about what they did. Yusuke, Kuwabara, check among the gangs. You have official authorization to pick a fight if you need to. Hiei…"

"I know. I'll be back before midnight." His eyes had sparked at the need for urgency. He motioned to Kuwabara, and after whispering a few words, darted away. I knew enough not to ask. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara took off for their old stomping grounds, leaving me alone.

-

--

-

"She's fine, Kurama. We changed her bandages about thirty minutes ago, and there wasn't a trace of infection." Genkai's voice floated in from the hall as I rested, freshly nude in the bed. Keiko had brushed out my hair when I tried, but realized that I'd reopen the gash in my side if I did. I probably thanked her a hundred times before she shushed me and motioned to the door. Kurama's tall profile was narrowed to a three inch slit between the door and the door jamb. It had been a full month since I was attacked, and from what I could tell, he had been going without food and sleep just to find my rapist. He seemed so worried. I quickly pulled another sheet over myself as Kurama stepped into the room.

"Hello, Reiko." He said easily, coming around to sit at my feet.

"Um, hi, Kurama…" I replied hesitantly. He smiled, but not at my discomfort.

"You look much, much better." He gently took my hand and examined the lacerations on my arm. "How do the bruises feel?" We continued on this way, with his strong hands carefully assessing the full damage to my body. He examined every part of me, but he didn't dare do anything that scared me or made things worse. Kurama's manner was like a friend, not a doctor or a 'specialist'. He tsked, and tutted, cursing the creeps who hurt me. The sutures he had taken out last week, even though my side was still needed to fully close up before those bandages could come off. When he was done, I made a bit of a decision. He had been so kind to me, and he looked like he needed that same care. So, after I got dressed, I curled up in his arms. He seemed surprised at first, but didn't say a word. He cradled me for the longest time, stroking my hair and back, letting take comfort in his warmth.

"Reiko…?"

"Um-hm?"

"Why aren't you scared?"

"Because you didn't hurt me. You joked with me, cursed with me. You did everything you could to ease my pain and make me feel welcome. How could I not reciprocate?" I smiled up at his face, for the first time in ages happy to see a human's, rather than an animal's. He looked surprised, than chuckled. Suddenly I remembered. "Kurama, did you find my parents?" He looked away, his face burning.

"I…We did, but they claimed that they had no daughter. I apologize, truly…" But when he turned back to me, he seemed shocked. "You're not upset?" I sighed.

"I knew they'd do it. In truth, because I wasn't born a boy, I'm not too much to raise a panic about. Had I been a second child, it would be different. But after I was born, Dad didn't give a damn. Mom was delighted, but when I started being a tomboy, I realized that they just didn't care. It's okay. I've got a new family." And I snuggled deeper into his chest.

-

--

-

"…It's okay. I've got a new family." And Reiko nuzzled closer to my body. I was really shocked. First she was terrified, now she's affectionate? But I continued to hold her, and tried to figure out what to do. Then, it hit me like a brick. She was recovering, both from the violent attack and from the neglect at the hands of her parents. When I looked into those sapphire eyes, I was astonished at the change. Happiness made those jewels glow, rather than glitter from anger. I tightened my arms, and silently swore that if her attackers ever came near her again, every power I command will be their death sentence.

**Ooooo….Like it so far?** **Even I'm getting shivers at that last sentence.**

**KD**


	4. Fears

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Sadly.**

I can finally go out of the house now! Kurama said that if I wanted, we could go shopping. Botan, Keiko and I all started planning out where we wanted to go. When I watch those two, I don't feel alone. Unlike the girls at school, who taunted me and teased me, Botan and Keiko simply accept that I'm more antisocial than most people. They both understand how sad I am about Kai, and how guilty I feel. Botan spent an hour last night explaining to me just exactly what she did for a living, and what the others did as well. Genkai, strangely enough, is a demon slayer for the Spirit World, and a very good one as well. Yusuke, Keiko's boyfriend, is her successor, a former street punk who saved a kid and sacrificed his own life, only to be brought back to life and hired on as a Spirit Detective. Kuwabara was a strange one, bearing the ability of a strong sixth sense and a powerful spirit sword. He too is a Spirit Detective, though I got the distinct feeling that he was more brute strength than brains. Hiei, the dark little man who I'd seen talking to Kurama the night before, was a demon, and a Spirit Detective. He scared the other girls, but I didn't feel a fear from him.

Kurama, though, was the big shock for me. Botan told me that he actually shared a body with his demon self, and was probably the most powerful of all of them. He was, in essence, basically an earth mage, summoning and controlling all manner of plants. When he came in abruptly for my dressings, he chuckled and pulled a rose from behind his head.

"I am indeed a magician. It's okay, Botan, she needed to know." He said gently when Botan stammered apologies, then left us. I took the rose and smiled. The rose was a deep, pure red, with shimmery satin petals and a long, thornless stem. As he changed the bandage at my side, we talked. "Were you surprised?"

"A little. But only that Genkai was a demon slayer!" He chuckled. "No, everything else falls into place. I just wonder what use I am to you. I mean, the only talent I have is talking to animals."

He was silent at that for a long time, but finally he spoke. "I really can't be sure, but I think you have more that meets the eye. I've noticed that whenever you are around water, you seem like…well…"

"That I'm connected to it?"

"Exactly! It's like me and the earth; we share a bond deeper than can be believed. I have the feeling that you share the same kind of bond, only with the sea. What do you say about going to the ocean sometime, and proving my hypothesis?"

"That would be wonderful." He finished tying the last piece of gauze. "Shall we go down to dinner?" He offered a hand, and I gladly took it. Thankfully, I had borrowed a pair of jeans from Botan, and I had Kurama's shirt, so when we went down, I didn't look like a newlywed freshly woken.

-

--

-

The morning was bright and cheery as we strolled down Jewel Street to the mall. Reiko looked resplendent in one of my shirts and a skirt from Keiko's wardrobe. Her hair fluttered and waved in the gentle breeze, and we all were astonished at her turnaround. She had gone, in Botan's words, from a sullen, angry anarchist, to a sweet-tempered, laughing young woman with a heart of gold. By showing her that we wouldn't hurt her, and by proving that we wanted be friends, not enemies, we appealed to her softer side. She was among the girls as Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru all gaped at the treasures in each window along the boulevard. Just to see her laugh with joy was enough to set my soul in jitters. As we made our way to the mall, Rei and I got to talking about our favorite flowers.

"In truth, I prefer lilies and orchids. You can try to kill them a hundred times over, and yet they still pop up, beautiful as always." She said, leaning against my shoulder after she had taken hold of my arm. "What about you?" I pondered it aloud.

"I really don't know, but I suppose…roses. They live for so many years, even longer than families in some cases." I replied, nervous.

"In a way, that makes sense, though. You adore plants that are deeply rooted in the earth, while I love those whose existence is based on the flows and tides of water." I laughed, my nervousness fading away, and we wandered on, talking with excitement over the littlest things.

We paused as Shizuru spotted something that she just had to have, and the two of us waited patiently in one of the many courtyards that dotted the market. This particular one had a fountain, as I discovered when Rei's presence had left my side. I turned, and was hit in the face with the equivalent of a snowball, made entirely of water.

"Hahahahaha! That was great!" Reiko giggled as I sputtered in shock. She was holding another of those creations, perfectly formed into a sphere. The ball wiggled a little in her hand as she doubled over in laughter, but otherwise stayed in its shape.

"Rei…, when did you…?"

"Start creating these? Just today." She straightened up and let the remaining ball run off into the fountain. She came over and wiped my face with her sleeve. "You goof, can't even clean yourself up." She chuckled softly, standing on her toe tips to reach.

"Hey, you two! Come on, are we going to the mall or what?" Keiko called, interrupting our moment. I sighed, and Rei smiled.

"Don't worry, Kurama…" She whispered, and we both headed after Keiko. She was busy pointing out the different prices for the same item when I felt two hands clutch my arm.

"Rei, what's wro-"

"He's here." She hissed in my ear. I did not need to ask who. Carefully I let my gaze take in a full circle of people all around us. Her gaze, though, was pointed to directly in front of us, at a group of thugs that were busy making rude comments to everyone who passed. One in particular drew my attention. He was roughly as tall as Yusuke, but with a bigger head and shorter limbs. He was powerfully built, and I was under the impression he could do quite a bit with that said strength.

We had to pass them, one way or the other. Shizuru, Yukina, and Keiko had already passed, leaving Reiko and I alone. She was clinging to my right arm, and the gang was on our left. It should have been easy, just hide Rei in the shadow of my body and we'd be free. And for a minute or two, it seemed that way, for Rei had relaxed a bit, and they had quieted down. Then the most chilling words I've ever heard floated after us.

"Hey, Dai, ain't that the girl you pegged a month ago?"

-

--

-

My heart stopped when the rough voice questioned: "Hey, Dai, ain't that the girl you pegged a month ago?" Kurama spurred me on with a whispered

"Come on, Rei!", but the other voice I dreaded stopped us both cold.

"Little Reiko, isn't it? Got yourself a man now, baby? Whadya do, promise him a little animal love for protecting you?" Kurama was livid, and I was terrified. I could feel the waves of terror flowing to him from me, and the coils of hatred building within him.

"Kurama, no…" I begged softly, touching his neck. The words were forced out.

"Back away from me, Rei…When I turn, you run as fast as you can to the girls. Don't wait for me." He replied, his voice hard. His eyes surveyed mine, and he nodded. I sped away as he spun, fled from the horrors I knew he would unleash. Shizuru caught me as I dodged an elderly lady, and the look on her face scared me even more. I looked back as we slowed, and Kurama was walking towards us.

My attackers were trapped in thick, undulating tendrils that held them all immobilized for the police. As my Healer stopped before us, he spoke.

"May we go home?" I only nodded, paralyzed that this gentle man controlled such power. We trekked back to Kurama's house alone, for the other girls had insisted that they finish their shopping. They had tried to encourage me, but I felt sick from the running, and from something else. Kurama and I kept to ourselves all the way home, but I couldn't stop the twisting and churning in my stomach. As he strode up the steps to the front door, I staggered over the first step and tried not to hurl. I succeeded, but the noise I made cause Kurama to turn, and before I knew it, I was in his arms and on the way to his bedroom.

**What could possibly be wrong? Find out next chapter!**

**Kd**


	5. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH…**

**Spirit Child**

Reiko was pregnant. That had to be the problem, because I had ruthlessly questioned her about her medical history and her allergies before she pleaded for sleep. I held her now, my back braced against the headboard. She had no idea, and I was afraid to tell her. Her body had healed enough in the past couple of weeks to allow the pregnancy to continue, so she was in little danger of a miscarriage. But I was more worried about the blow to her self-esteem. Carrying the baby of the man who had raped her could very well unravel all the progress she had made, and could drive her to the very ends that ended in her rape in the first place. But all I could do was hold her and stroke her, and pray that I could find a way to tell her…

We sat like that for a long time, until Hiei poked his head in to check on us. He motioned to me, and I lay Rei down, gently tucking the quilted comforter around her prone form. I slunk out to the hall way, and Hiei led me silently downstairs, where everyone, including Botan, Koenma, and Genkai were seated, looking solemn. I swallowed, knowing that this was for punishing those punks. I stood alongside Hiei.

"So, what is my punishment this time?" I asked carefully. Koenma sighed.

"Nothing. We decided that you were acting in self defense, and since they had nothing more than a scratch or two, assault does not apply. But who we really came here to talk about is asleep upstairs. What is wrong with Reiko?" I felt a burning in the pit of my stomach. I can't tell them, at least not until she knows! But I knew I had to.

"When I tell you this, I want everyone here to understand that this information is not to be discussed until Rei herself knows. Am I clear?" I replied, my voice protective. They all nodded, slow and silent. I took a breath and steeled myself. "She's pregnant."

-

--

-

I awoke, terrified by the feel of a body next to mine. I didn't move, until a soft voice bade me to look up. Kurama's eyes were shadowed, showing only a deep green tinge from the starlight outside. His body was curled around mine, his arms and head caging me from the elements. When I looked up, he had pulled away just enough to avoid kissing me as my head and neck unfolded. He sighed.

"Rei, I have something important to tell you. It may make you feel awful, but I want you to know that I'll help you at every step." I was confused, and that confusion must have shown in my face, for he smiled and his lips moved to my ear.

"You're going to be a mother." He whispered, and every fear in my body evaporated.

"You're, you're sure?" I asked, stunned. Then I realized whose child it was. "It's Dai's child."

"Yes."

"But, blood doesn't mean that it will be just like him, does it?"

"Not at all. Your child will be whomever it chooses. The way you raise it will be your way, no one else's. And when those jerks go to court, telling him that you have the greatest treasure in the world will totally ruin him."

"And you'll help me…?"

"I'll do all I can." He finished, and wrapped me up tight in his warm arms. My heart pounded, and I clasped his neck.

"Thank you, oh, thank you, Kurama."

-

--

-

All that night, I stayed next to Rei. She was so beautiful fast asleep, her skin creamy in the starlight. Holding her was like clinging to a lifeline, because her gentleness, long masked by loneliness, soothed me. Even though I had sworn to remain as vigilant as a hawk, even I could not stand before the waves of sleep, and in a short time, there were two dreamers in that starry night.

The next morning, I awoke to an emptiness next to me. Sunlight streamed through my balcony door, and came close to blinding me when I realized Reiko was gone.

"Owww…" I moaned, sat up, shading my eyes. I heard the door open, and a welcome voice chuckle.

"About time you got up, sleepy head. Here's breakfast, courtesy of Botan." Reiko laid a platter loaded with Botan's pancakes across my knees, giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked, pulling her by the arm down beside me. She grinned at me.

"Now the patient is the caretaker, and the caretaker the patient!" She laughed, a clear, ringing laugh of joy. I just chuckled.

"Why all the bells and whistles, my dear?"

"Well, for one, you saved my life. Two, you went to all ends to find my attackers. Three, you wore yourself out taking care of me. And four, you caught those jerks. I'd say that makes you a prime candidate for a little bit of TLC." She sat back, facing me. I just shook my head, and hungrily dug into my cooling breakfast.

-

--

-

When Kurama was done, he leaned back against the headboard. I was somewhat embarrassed at first, because he wasn't wearing a shirt, and he had a really, really nice set of abs. I smiled at him and started to stand up, intending to take his tray back down stairs. He caught my arm again, though, and pulled me close.

"There's really only one thing I want as payment, Reiko." He said softly, his hands firm on my waist, and his face close to mine.

"Wha…What would that be?" I stammered, terrified that I already knew.

"It's not what you're thinking of, exactly. All I want is a kiss." I froze, and peered at him.

"That's all?"

"That's all." He replied, then he kissed me.

His lips were so gentle, so sweet. If I hadn't known better, I would have sworn I was kissing a rose. He backed away as quickly as he came, a butterfly kiss if ever there was one. We both were breathing hard, and he let me go. But I didn't want to leave him, not now. I kissed him again, taking him by surprise. He caught me again, but gently pushed me away.

"One is enough, love. You don't want to get involved with me."

"But I do! Please, Kurama! I didn't know before, but I love you! Please, please, Kurama, let yourself be loved for once! Botan told me all about how the other women you loved betrayed you, left you, hurt you. I won't." I turned away, tears brimming.

"I know you won't. What I'm worried about is that my line of work will hurt you." He spoke gently, as though I were a child. "To tell you those same things, Reiko, and then you get hurt from my enemies, that would destroy me. And those I fight know it well. They've tried killing my friends, several times, and if they found out that I loved you, God only knows what they'd do.." He rested his hands on my shoulders, and whispered into my ear. "I truly do love you, but for the sake of you and your child, I dare not tell another soul…" I choked back tears.

"Then hold me." I twirled and buried my head in his neck, my arms tight around his neck. His arms held me once more, and I wept for us both into his shoulder.

The sadness seemed to settle in the atmosphere when I came down alone, and everyone seemed to find an inanimate object to study. They all knew, and I hated them for an instant for knowing. They all had loved ones, all of whom were in danger. But unlike Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke, to lose Reiko would do more than devastate me. Every hatred I'd kept locked away for so many years would explode, and the old demon I shared souls with would emerge, and heaven help the ones in our way. Youko, interestingly enough, seemed to at least like Reiko, which was strange. But I ignored those thoughts, and went outside.

-

--

-

As soon as the door out back slammed, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru raced upstairs in an attempt to comfort me. I had slipped out the window, and down Kurama's wisteria trellis, heading to an old haven. Deep in the wood of Kai's and my's favorite park is a waterfall, beneath which is a cave lined with glowing geodes. I slipped in under the overhang after a ten minute walk, and curled up in our little nest. A simple, smooth hollow at the point of wall and floor, the nest felt too big without Kai. But I laid down nonetheless, and watched the silver-green falls until sleep claimed me…

**Complications suck, don't they?**

**KD**


	6. Understanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH…**

"Kurama!" Botan yelled, flying out of the back door.

"What?" I called, setting down my trowel.

"She's gone!" Botan panted as she caught her breath. "Reiko's disappeared. We can't find her anywhere!" That last sentence ended in a wail as I raced inside. I barked out orders to search both the gardens and the streets, sure that she was wandering somewhere close. We all split up and took separate courses. Where could she be? I thought in heartache.

-

--

-

I felt a presence near my head as I drifted out of sleep. I blearily glanced up, and was shocked to see Hiei leaning against the wall.

"You caused quite a stir back home." He commented wryly, helping me up.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to come some place where I thought I wouldn't be found." I muttered in return. I sighed. "I'll go back so that way I won't worry anyone…"

"I wouldn't."

"Sure, but you don't have Kurama after you." I snorted in return. He smiled, not deviously, but understanding.

"Ah, yes. The heartsick Kitsune would rather give up his plants than you. I know it well. You know that you aren't the first of his loves, but you are the only one to return that love. He's so scared you'll break, especially with that baby, like a china figurine. If you like, when you need to get away, I would be glad to escort you. That would solve both our problems." He grinned now.

"And what problems would you have?" I challenged. Hiei laughed.

"Those idiots, Yusuke and Kuwabara, drive me up the wall. I would rather protect someone whose conversation doesn't revolve around beer and gangs. You at least speak of sensible things." I laughed too, and he took me home.

-

--

-

When Hiei arrived back home with Reiko in tow, I about exploded when he said she was at an old hiding place. She was smiling a mile a minute, and even Hiei couldn't help but grin at my face.

"Really, Kitsune, fencing a bright girl like Rei in a house does you no credit."

"But at least she's SAFE!"

"But I'm alone with you. Truly at the best of times, you're not much of a conversationalist. Just let me be, Kurama. With Hiei around, I'm in little danger, and I do feel much better. Let me roam, and I'll be happy." She replied gently, touching my arm. I calmed down, but not for her. What she was asking of me was so difficult…trust comes harder now for me, and though I loved her, I was terrified to trust her.

She tried to meet my eyes, to no avail, and trudged up the stairs, her steps heavy. I glared at the floor, the indecision gnawing at my thoughts. Hiei took one look after her, and one look at me, and then dragged me by the collar outside.

"You're more pathetic than I thought, Kurama." He growled, shoving me into the siding.

"That's easy for you to say, Jaganshi." I hissed back, the rage returning. He, though a full head shorter than me, held me up against my own house writhing and cursing.

"Can it, Kurama. You think that because you went through such a hell that that automatically gives you the right to do whatever you damn well please. Well, wake up and smell your own roses, fox-boy, 'cause that girl upstairs trusted you enough to heal her, and you won't trust her to even set foot outside your house. She won't run away, and if she does, it'll be because you can't pull yourself together when she needs you." He threw me down and stalked back inside the house.

I was shaken. Hiei had never done such a thing and I was furious, of course. But I was also surprised. When it came to mortal affairs, Hiei preferred to kill first and ignore the questions. Something had changed, though, and I could have sworn that I saw jealousy in his eyes as he left me. I probably sat there pondering his words for an hour when a small hand tentatively touched my shoulder.

"Kurama?" Keiko asked softly, jolting me back to the present.

"I, uh, um…Hi, Keiko. What's up?" She blushed.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see if you were hungry. Hiei said he had left you to think about something, and mentioned that you might be out for awhile." She wrung her hands, and tried not to act too worried. "Well, I'd better go. Yusuke's taking me to dinner tonight. Reiko's cooking, so go in anytime. Bye."

"Bye…" I muttered as she ran off, eager to meet her date. I felt like a jerk. Here I was, doing the same thing as the others did to me. I sighed, then pulled myself up and walked inside.

Reiko and I were alone, because she was singing in the kitchen. She didn't do that if others were here. She didn't see me come in, at first, and when she did, she started and a pan went flying. I caught it by the handle, upside-down. The rice made a quick waterfall to the floor, and we both leapt back from the steaming hot grains.

"Oh, gosh, sorry Kurama, I didn't mean to…"

"It wasn't your fault…That was close." I replied in relief. She looked tired, and now a little scared. I smiled goofily at her and set the pan in the sink. "Don't freak, Rei, I'm not mad. Truth is, I would have dumped the meat on the floor, and would have slipped and fallen on it." I said with a grin, rubbing my neck. She blushed and smiled.

"But still, I was the one who dropped the rice…"

"Don't worry. Why don't you go sit down, and I'll clean this up. Go on, sit." I badgered relentlessly until she finally plopped down on one of the bar stools. I hunted through my utility closet, and came up with a rarely used mop and an old pail. I heard a soft giggle behind me, then a laugh when I fell out of the closet, my feet twisted in the cord of my vacuum.

"Kurama, do you need any help?" She snickered as I picked myself up.

"No, no, I'm fine." I winced. I filled the pail, and quickly got the rice scooped up, when the faint smell of meat burning permeated the room, and Rei screeched.

"Oh, damn! I didn't watch the chicken!" She leapt up and rushed to the stove, and fanned the smoke out the window. Just as she finally got the last of the greasy smoke out of the kitchen, the vegetables boiled over.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" I yelped, and switched off the burner. We stood back, hot water splashed over me and smoke stains on her dress.

"Maybe we should just order pizza." She sighed. I picked up the phone and speed-dialed.

-

--

-

Kurama grabbed another piece of supreme, and nodded to me. "Thanks for the suggestion." I blushed, and picked up another slice of Canadian Bacon.

"Don't thank me, thank your range. If it hadn't single-handedly destroyed our dinner, we'd be eating chicken teriyaki instead."

"True, true. But you were the one to suggest pizza." He chomped down on his piece, and practically absorbed it. I just nibbled mine.

"You are such a messy eater." I observed when he went back for a fifth slice.

"And you're such a picky eater." He retorted, chowing down on his own. I snorted.

"Then why is it that I've nearly finished my half of the pizza, and you're barely to the half way point?" I pointed out, and he looked sheepish.

"Sorry, then, Little Pig…Owww! Hey, come on! Can't you take a joke!" I threw my pizza at him.

"You jerk!" I mock-roared, shoving him off the couch.

He wiped up the pizza sauce and started chasing me. I led him outside, inside, outside again, inside again, and outside once more. He was following me down to the pool, when I jumped in and hid at the bottom. He dived in after me, but had obviously forgotten whose element he had just thrown himself into. I stilled myself and focused all of my will into the waters surrounding me, synchronizing with them. Kurama obviously figured that out, because he swam quickly to the edge and pulled himself out. I felt the power build up, and I unleashed it in a swirl of water and air.

-

--

-

Reiko's water form soared into the skies, a magnificent dragon-winged goddess of the seas. I could see her in the heart of her creation, protected, controlling it through barest movement and thought. One of her fingers stroked my cheek, and the water form smiled along with the girl.

"You still think that I cannot fend for myself?" I slowly shook my head, and the form disappeared, leaving the girl resting on the edge of the pool. I walked over to her unsteadily.

"You-you…You outdid even I. How?" That was all I could say.

"Simple. I practiced. At night when you were fast asleep, I'd come out here and train with Hiei. He helped me master the form by showing me how he controlled his own demon form." She replied genially. I was surprised again.

"You really spend a lot of time with Hiei…"

"It isn't what you think. I like him, but he doesn't appeal to me like you do. He truly is just a friend, and he knows that I won't stray from you. The reason he got so mad was because I had told him I thought that it was my fault that you couldn't love me."

"And that would explain why he blew up at me. No, no, don't apologize, I deserved it."

I came close to her, and covered her hands with my own. "I shouldn't have been so selfish. I was just afraid, more so than you know." I tried to find the right words, but Reiko beat me to it. She leaned forward and kissed me, a kiss as cool and light as the wind. I kissed her back, letting touch take us on. She pulled back, and drew me into the pool. We twisted under the stars for hours, just swimming in tandem, sharing a kiss every now and then. As the cold began to chill us both, I picked her up and carried her inside. We changed into drier clothes, and just laid together in bed, neither on top or bottom. I nibbled the bridge of her nose, moving down to the arc of her neck. She just nuzzled closer, and we fell asleep in each other's arms, peace enveloping us both.

**Any Kurama fan girl will hate me. I guarantee it, especially if they read this story. Thank you so much, animebishieluver, for actually reviewing my pathetic excuse of a story! Anyways, if I didn't write a YYH sob story, it would come out in something else, like say, RuroKen. **

**KD**


	7. Love

**Disclaimer:….?  
Karine Dragon'sheart: Un-uh, not a chance.  
Kurama: Oh, please. You write a mushy fanfic about me, and you won't even take responsibility?  
KD: It's not that, I just don't want to admit the embarrassment!  
K: Embarrassment of what? I'm the one who's saddled with a-OUCH!  
Reiko: -holds Hiei's sword, looking terrifying- Saddled with a WHAT!  
K: Rei, I didn't mean to…  
R: The hell you didn't! Come back here, Kitsune!  
K: -yelps- RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!  
KD:-sigh- I don't own YYH….**

The months passed with a speed that even I found astonishing. I found out after my first trimester that just how impeding a pregnancy could be. Before long, I was eating some incredibly strange foods, waddling in and out of the house, and thanking Kurama profusely for taking Lamaze classes with me. The main massage itself appealed to his Healer senses, and after a while, other couples would start coming over just to have Kurama teach them, using me as the test subject, the proper technique. I didn't care, because it gave me an excuse to get an almost daily back massage done by a man who knew exactly where the pain was. What a man!

He and I progressed too, not quite as fast this time, but quick enough for me. I'm pretty sure that it became apparent that Kurama had finally made clear his feelings when the others came in on the two of us making out in his living room. Hiei caught us first, then everyone else came in. The uproar was understandable, but when I mentioned in a huffy voice that I was eighteen that day, they all shut up. Thankfully, that was when I wasn't so big. Because of the baby's growth, I've become quite large enough to knock things over if they are in my way. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama helped me around, though, making sure any lamps or coat racks were well out of my way. I always had a shadow flitting beside me or in front of me moving and repositioning things.

I asked them once whether it bother them to have to move everything for a pregnant girl. The staunch no's I received in return made me glow with happiness. I had some incredible friends, friends that I never would have made had I not gone out to end my life. They made up for everything I had lost when I lost Kai, and so much more. It was Yusuke's and Kuwabara's hilarious pranks on us that made me smile again, even when it was Hiei chasing them all around the house screaming curses and brandishing his sword, when it was Kurama coolly ignoring their taunts and casually entangling them up in his massive roses.

I'm sitting backwards in a chair right now, watching the sunset on my second trimester, my beloved's face resting on my shoulder. His arms encircled my waist, his hands cupping my stomach, his chest close as could be to my back. Kurama lightly brushed a few stray hairs from my nape and laid a few warm, sharp kisses on the soft skin. I knew now from experience that he rarely nipped, though if he was drowsy enough, his foxier self tended to extend it's reach. Not that I minded. The gentle tugging roused me from the trance the sun had laid on me. I had worn a strapless top today, partially because summer was finally here, and partially because I was sick of the straps rubbing my shoulder blades raw.

He pulled a hand from around my middle and stroked my spine with a solitary finger. We didn't need words to communicate, because touch worked all too well. I arced my back a bit and he chuckled deep in his throat. His hand moved up and rubbed my arm, and I sighed. The hand moved back down to my swelling belly, starting when a fierce kick shook me.

"Ohhh!" I cried a little and sat up, gazing down at my womb. I stroked the skin right below my breasts, and another kick, though this time softer, excited us both. I glanced back at Kurama, and his grin was infectious.

"You…oh, Kurama, you angel!" I whispered, turning back to my baby.

"I did nothing, darling. You, Reiko, are the angel. All I did was help." I felt tears in my eyes for the first time since Kai had died. But those were tears of joy.

-

--

-

I felt the kick just as Reiko did, and I felt the same exultation. Her child was not only alive, but kicking hard too! Her voice cracked when she spoke.

"You…oh, Kurama, you angel!" I was drunk with happiness, and when she glanced to me, answered with that same joy.

"I did nothing, darling. You, Reiko, are the angel. All I did was help." She had turned away to stare in wonder at her belly, her eyes wide and filled with tears. But she and I shared the same huge smile, and I knew whatever sadness her heart had once held was gone forever. She laughed out loud suddenly, and rose to her feet.

"Come on, let's tell the others and celebrate!" I got up too and had an idea. I picked her up, and held her close.

"We'll go down and celebrate. Together." I kissed her then and we went on down. We startled our friends with our arrival, the both of us rather unkempt from our affections. I didn't care, and when I set Rei on her feet and she told all of them, I was just thrilled to stand by my beloved's side. Genkai was actually here for a change, Koenma too. Both were happy, with Genkai truly smiling, hugging Reiko. Congratulations poured from everyone, especially Hiei. He came over and lightly pecked Rei on the cheek, a chaste, friendly kiss I didn't even raise an eyebrow over. He whispered something to her, and when he backed away, she was all aglow with happiness.

He came close to me and we shook hands, all anger at each other forgotten. He passed something warm and hard into my palm, and when we separated, I was left gazing at a beautiful engagement ring of a rose and a wave twining together. Both were incredibly clear sapphires, carved to unnerving perfection by a jewel smith friend of Hiei's. I knew what it meant, and I knew exactly who it was for. And more ever, I was ready to give it to her.

I knelt down on one knee, and held up the ring to an astonished Reiko. Clearing my throat, I asked the big question.

"Hijeki Reiko, Reiko of the Waves, will you marry this unworthy Kitsune?" Her eyes widened, and a slender hand stretched out and pulled me up. She took the ring, slid it deftly onto her ring finger, and proceeded to kiss me with an intensity I'll never forget. She was passionately strong, tightening her arms with a squeeze. We broke away, and smiled, the room silent all around. No one could believe their eyes and ears, that the ever reluctant, ever mournful Kurama could ever look that ecstatic. The transformation occurred in Reiko too. Every inch of her body seemed to glow and radiate, a far cry from the battered young woman we had brought home.

Suddenly, Hiei whooped and jumped up, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"A bachelor party for the groom!" Botan unfortunately caught his excitement too.

"A bachelorette party for the bride!" She cried, dancing with Hiei. I snorted and held my fiancé closer.

"Why don't we just have one for each of you? You two seem rather well acquainted." They both froze and blushed horribly, muttering something about "it's your wedding." Rei just laughed.

"Relax, guys! The wedding won't be at least until the baby comes, and I'll need time to recuperate. You can start planning them now, but I can guarantee that Kurama and I will just be working on the wedding. Now, though, I have a baby shower to arrange!" She grinned up to me, kissed me again, and slipped away to join Botan, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, and Genkai in planning the all important shower.

-

--

-

I simply plopped down on the couch, and was just about comfortable when Yusuke and Koenma dragged me away to my basement, and we joined Hiei and Kuwabara.

"Oh this is pathetic." I remarked, surveying the old milk crate seats and plywood table.

"Shut up and sit down. We're gonna do this right." I sighed at the sound of Kuwabara's voice. I held up a hand.

"Just one thing. No strippers."

"Awww…come on, Kurama! Let us have a little fun!" I glared at each of them, but especially Yusuke for that comment.

"Need I remind you all that only Hiei and Koenma are true bachelors now? I will not stake Reiko's love on a foolish romp, and if you two know what's good for you, you won't either. Kuwabara, isn't it to my understanding that if you don't take good care of Yukina, Hiei will rip your head off?" Hiei's eyes glittered at the unveiled threat. "Truth is, I'd let him. Also, Yusuke, Keiko's parents I know will have your head, and quite possibly your-"

"OKAY! OKAY! Sheesh, you don't have to remind me, ya know. Alright, it's agreed that we won't have strippers. Beer is okay, though, isn't it?" He eyed me now, expecting a rebuttal. I sighed.

"Yes, it is. Actually, Yusuke, beer makes me ill, so let's go with a good supply of Caribbean Rum." Hiei snickered in the silence that followed. Fine, fine, I'll say it. I enjoy a glass of rum, simply because it takes your cares away. Beer accomplishes that too, just not as peacefully. Yusuke looked at me with a new light.

"Alrighty then, on to food!"

-

--

-

Kurama finally joined me in bed after the 'guys' meeting was over, which meant I was awake until midnight.

"Sorry 'bout that, love. I didn't think it would take so long." I chuckled.

"Don't be. I'm fine." I stroked back his long red hair, unveiling a pair of mischievous green eyes from under the bangs. He grinned and swooped in for a kiss, his back arched carefully above my swollen body. We kissed for a few minutes, then he lay down and propped up my spine with one arm, the other encompassing my stomach. He curled around me, his head drooping tiredly to my heart. I just nuzzled those fiery locks and cradled him close in my own arms.

**I am…so proud…(sniff) **

**To all the authors I've reviewed, PLEASE SEE THIS! I'll even take flames to get reviewed!**

**KD**


	8. Stolen

**Disclaimer???  
Reiko: Say for the readers.  
Kurama: Okay already! I sincerely apologize to my apparent fiancé for being a complete and total jerk. -kisses her-  
R: -giggles and blushes- Thank you, Kitsune…  
K: -smirks- You're welcome…  
Karine Dragon'sheart: -sigh- I don't own YYH.**

She was finally asleep, after the long day of hell she'd just gone through. No, no, I'm not talking about labor, but rather the strenuous shopping Rei, Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru had just accomplished. Reiko's innate form was surrounded by bags and boxes of baby clothes and toys, with a brand new crib sparkling in the corner. I just stood over her, tsking, when Genkai popped her head in.

"Kurama, we…My lord, these girls had a heyday! How much money did they spend?" I sighed, and groaned the answer.

"Close to 10,000 yen. Easily. If credit card collectors come after me, blame them." "She chuckled.

"My apologies. I'll see if Koenma will grant you a raise, at least till the debt problem has been solved. Anyway, I came up here to call you to a meeting with the boys in the living room. We have a new danger."

Her words chilled me, and my mind wandered back to the Dark Tournament, to Karasu. His voice still worried me to this day, even though I was the one to kill him. I shook my head of those phantoms, and turned to Genkai with an easy smile. "I'll be down as soon as I navigate this maze of bags. Just give me a minute." She nodded and disappeared. I left a kiss on Rei's forehead and managed to get to the door with relative ease. Gazing back into the room, I felt a quiet calm as I lovingly watched my young water-mage shift on our bed. Had I known then what I know now, I never would have left her alone…

-

--

-

Kurama closed the door after his eyes took in my supposedly sleeping form. I heard his footsteps on the stairs, then the soft voices of the Reikei Tantei below. I shifted a little on the bed and found a comfy spot, where my body could curl around my baby and I could finally sleep. I was finally nearing nine months, content to wait for the right time. Poor Kurama knew a lot of things when it came to the human anatomy and healing, but that man had no idea what to expect from a pregnancy, other than how to diagnose it. Genkai had been my saving grace in the past months. She had introduced me to a midwife friend of hers, who was more than happy to assist the birth. She left Kurama and I specific instructions to call her at anytime, for questions or for the actual event.

I smiled a little and rubbed the soft skin of my belly, another kick pronouncing my little one's existence. I was offered the chance of a sonogram, but I didn't accept, feeling it wiser to leave the sex of the baby unknown. Perhaps I learned it from my parents, because they had always told me, when they noticed me, that a child was a sacred thing, not to be defiled by technology's probes. Of course, had I sensed anything wrong, that child would have more sonograms taken than if he or she were royalty. A breeze fluttered on my face, and I opened my eyes, sure that Kurama had closed the balcony doors. A ghastly, grayish hand covered my mouth with cloth, a cloth soaked in a cloyingly familiar liquid. Chloroform, I wanted to scream as two huge arms picked me up, but the smell was too much, and I lost consciousness…

-

--

-

Suddenly, I felt a strange urge to race upstairs, to Reiko. I obeyed it, and smashed clear through the door. The balcony doors were wide open, the room lit with bright sunlight, yet my beloved was nowhere to be found. I surged out onto the balcony, and screamed her name.

"REIKO!" My rage was growing, a vast, incredible anger like none other.

"Kurama! A note!" Hiei's voice was just as angry, and the slip of paper in his hand trembled when I whirled around. Everyone had followed me, and they all, except the aforementioned demon, stepped back in fear.

"Read it, Hiei." I replied coldly. He took a breath.

"Reikei Tantei. Your greatest weakness is now ours, your greatest strength in her womb. Do not alert the Spirit World. Appear in front of the main factory in the oil fields, with nothing more than yourselves. If you wish for the water-mage and her child to survive, follow these instructions. Disobey, and both she and the child plunge to their deaths. You have until sunset to appear." Hiei's voice was just as cold, but when he looked up, the fear was evident. I could see the care he had for Reiko, that this pained him just as much as I.

"Sunset…We go now." I had a hard time not thundering those few words. My breathing was short and fast, my heart racing. Youko was fast resurfacing, his rage at her kidnapping akin to mine. _We must work together. We must fight together. _His words echoed in my mind. I strode to the doorway, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei followed me silently, all intent on our newest mission. I shoved open the front door and barely heard the whispered goodbyes to their loved ones. My heart wrenched when I turned and saw Yusuke give Keiko a hug and kiss, and Kuwabara kneel before Yukina. Even Hiei brushed a few of Botan's tears away. I threw my long form into the back of Hiei's truck, and Kuwabara joined me. Hiei and Yusuke got in the cab, and Hiei took off, gunning it in the afternoon sun.

-

--

-

The cell was cramped, cold, and totally dark. I felt an anger towards these jerks, but at least all they did was ignore me. This hole, though cramped and grimy, had a cot to rest on, and that is all I need right now. The fright is understandable, but all I could do was curl up and pray that Kurama found me. But while I did that, I also extended my spirit senses, exactly how Hiei and Kurama had taught me in the past many months. Stretching those invisible tendrils, I searched long and hard for a water source. Anything, anything at all would suffice. A sink, a water pipe, even a glass of the stuff. At first, I couldn't find a single water container, until I brushed against a massive cistern, full to the brim. I smiled in the darkness, and began to pull the shifting molecules into the form of a powerful dragon…

-

--

-

We sped down the highway, the winds screaming past our ears. We passed through the different parts of town, from the suburbs to downtown to the slums to the industrial. The gray towers of steel and green veins of copper arched above our heads, creating a cage. I snarled silently up at those bars, wanting to rip them away. Finally, after an agonizingly long journey, Hiei pulled up in front of a tall factory. The sign had long ago rotted away, but we all knew what it had once been. The Terasu Steel factory had been the backbone of this city, until the owner mysteriously died and it was overrun by a former street gang. This new yakuza group now ran the entire factory town with an iron fist.

I want to kill them all. They deserved far more, but to kill them, strangle them for stealing away my bride was more than enough to satisfy this hunger for revenge. We got out, I and Kuwabara leaping, Yusuke and Hiei stepping down. We all strode to the main gate, and stepped inside, the fury barely controlled. Suddenly the intercoms blared.

"_You have been seen. Stay exactly where you are, and your challengers will be outside shortly. Do not attempt to storm the factory, or the water-mage dies._" It took all three Spirit Detectives to hold me back, Hiei and Yusuke dragging along on my legs, and Kuwabara's whole weight on my back.

That voice was too distorted by the ancient megaphone to be recognizable, and I could not place it. But that really didn't matter anymore. I felt the barrier between Youko and I thin ever more, and with a savage burst of spirit energy, I shattered it. Great, blinding winds enveloped my body as my eyes, hair, and clothing changed to silver and gold, and as a silvery tail and ears sprouted out from my head and back. Youko, the Dark King of Thieves, has finally returned.

-

--

-

The dragon was nearing completion, and as I was just about to add the final stitch to my little spell, the gray-skinned man opened my cell door. I quickly tied it off, and set my creation free. A deep roar sounded through the massive building and the distinct sounds of concrete, steel and glass being destroyed began to echo. He looked out, his attention diverted to the screams and yells of his comrades, and when he turned back, a cot threw him over the edge of the catwalk. I waddled out, glancing all around for guards, and seeing none, picked up a sharp piece of broken aluminum and jogged to the ground level.

The gray-skinned man didn't survive his fall, and I squeezed through the crack in the massive doors to my right. I jogged as fast as I could, both without jarring the baby and without missing a guard. Daylight shone in front of me, and suddenly, I was outside, staring bewilderedly at a sliver-haired, golden-eyed demon, whose only word when he saw me was my name.

"REIKO!" He shoved at Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara.

"Let me go, you fools, she's safe!" He roared. They all saw me, and they all saw the massive creation of mine that burst through the roof of the factory. I was in shock. Kurama's demon? I wondered, frightened by the man. He seemed to see that fright, and he closed his eyes, and suddenly, there he was.

"KURAMA!" I screamed, jogging to him with my arms out wide. He scooped me up and planted a warm, longing kiss on my lips.

"Reiko, Rei, Rei,…" He couldn't stop repeating my name into my neck, his tears hot on my collar.

"Kurama-koishii…" I whispered, curling up tightly. We stood there for a moment, then he raced me back to the blue truck idling by the curb.

"Hiei, get in and drive. We're going home." He said, his voice weary. The short demon nodded in disbelief, and got in. Kuwabara and Yusuke hopped in back, a little scared by my creation. With a flick of my fingers, the dragon dissipated into plain old water once more.

-

--

-

_She is ours once more…_Yes, I know, I replied, my heart still soaring after that wonderful kiss. _I sacrificed my freedom for her…_And I thank you, Youko. You could have just taken her there, and you didn't. Am I truly rubbing off on you? _Don't push it, ningen. Perhaps you are, but I enjoy the woman as much as you do, and I don't like to see fear in her eyes. _I thought fear was your main weapon. _It is, but…_You love her. _Yes. I do…_

**I've been reading too many Battosai, Rurouni stories. But I get the feeling that this is what a true split soul is. Anyways, if I screw up any Japanese, flame me. I probably deserve it.**

**KD**


	9. Birth

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.**

Our reunion was wonderful, my family trying to keep a firm hold on some part of me, sure that I would just disappear. Kurama was especially clingy, refusing to remove his arms from my waist. Finally, albeit exhaustingly, every one left for home, and my fiery-headed Kitsune and I were left alone. He had pulled me into his lap, nuzzling my neck and chest. I relaxed at last, the sheer exhaustion easing me into sleep. The dragon had drained most of my strength, and the adrenaline rush had finally slowed. To just rest in his arms was enough for me.

-

--

-

Reiko fell fast asleep shortly after everyone left, and I picked her up and carried her upstairs. That sweet young woman curled closer to me, her body warm and soft. I couldn't help but marvel at those gorgeous lips; long, perfect legs; ravishing auburn locks. Everything about her excited me. I glanced down at her large, bulging belly, and smiled. I'm sure a lot of guys would be begging that baby to come early, just so they could get her in bed. I don't though, and no matter how much I would like to satisfy my hunger, I can wait.

I set her down, and crawled in beside her, resting her head on my shoulder after I had locked both the front and back doors, and the balcony door. She murmured a bit, until I silenced her with a kiss. We both fell asleep then, darkness descending like a veil. It was long after midnight when I awoke again, this time to moans of pain coming from the darkness near my head.

"Rei! Rei, wake up!" I shook her shoulders lightly, and she cried out my name.

"Kurama!" Her sapphire eyes were wide and frightened in the darkness, tears of pain blurring their brilliance.

"Kurama, it's NOW! The baby's coming now! Call Toume!" She whimpered out the midwife's name as I furiously dialed her number.

"TOUME! It's Kurama, come over quickly! Reiko's going into labor!" I practically yelled.

"Alright, alright already, I'm on my way! Prepare the list I left you two and try not to freak out!" She yelled back, and I slammed the receiver down. Snatching the said list down from my bulletin board, I rushed to the large sink in my master bath to fill it with warm, clean water, hunt down each and every towel I own, get Reiko into a maternity gown, and call my mother.

"MOM! I need you here to help with Reiko's birth!" I suppose you could consider that orders, but when Toume told me that she and Minamino Shiori were partners, I did a double take. Anyways, Mom arrived the same time as Toume and they both raced upstairs to help poor Rei, who was by now nearly screaming in pain.

I followed, still in shock. Toume shoved me to Reiko's side, and I took her hand and held her head and shoulders up, whispering encouragement.

"Reiko, dear, push hard now. That's it, keep pushing, then take a breath." Mom gently clasped her other hand, using her own free one to brace Rei's leg. I did the same thing, and between the three of us, after an hour and a half of relentless labor, Hijeki Kaori made it into the world. I kissed and stroked Reiko's damp hair, her body finally relaxing. She gazed at my mother, and at the tiny, rather bloody infant in her arms.

"Shiori…." Their eyes met. "Thank…you…" Then my beloved's head drooped in an exhausted sleep.

"Shuichi, help clean her up. I'll take care of your little girl." I was astonished at those words.

I had told my mother months before about Reiko, about how she had lost her only friend, tried to follow him into the afterlife, about how she was raped so viciously that even I wanted to destroy those cowards. I had told her about Reiko's pregnancy, and about our love. Up until I mentioned our engagement, she looked down on Reiko as being a worthless whore, someone who didn't deserve me. But I had faced her down after Shiori accused Reiko of basically having an affair. The shouting match that followed was hard to listen to, and equally hard to fight in. Mother and I had mended the fence, but I refused to let Rei be the blunt of her mother-in-law's jokes and scorn.

-

--

-

Warm, warm water was being sprayed down on my face as something strong held me up from behind. I shook my head and groggily opened my eyes. I looked up, expecting to see the ceiling, and met with a pair of glittering green eyes and sodden red bangs.

"Nice to see you awake, Rei-chan." Kurama murmured softly. I laughed tiredly.

"Was this a trick, or was I really so out of it I couldn't feel a thing?"

"The second."

"How long…?" "About half an hour."

"You've been standing here for half an hour?"

"Well, no…I replaced Kuwabara-"

"You!" I whirled around in his arms and slapped him lightly. He just smiled and swooped in for a kiss, and I retaliated, catching him half way.

As we kissed, I realized that we were both stark naked, in a warm shower, totally alone. He pulled me closer, running his hands down my back and sides. He purred a little in my ear and whispered a few choice words. I looked at him, somewhat stunned, but then smiled, and added my own reply. Before we continued though, I had an important question to ask.

"My baby…?"

"She's absolutely perfect. She hasn't been named yet, because we thought you ought to have that honor."

"I'll do it when we get out…"

-

--

-

I roughly toweled off my hair and chuckled at Hiei's face.

"You…you…you actually…"

"Yep, and had a blast too." We were in the hallway, waiting for the girls to finish up their cooing and drooling over the baby. Yusuke and Kuwabara were with us too, but that piece of information just made them smirk and slap me on the back. Hiei, on the other hand, was in a state of total shock. He just couldn't believe that Reiko and I had made love, let alone that we'd done it in the shower. I tossed the towel down the laundry chute and crossed my arms, leaning up against the wall. Yusuke snorted at the demon.

"Come on, Hiei. You know as well as we do that hormones only wait so long-YIPE!" He jumped as I snapped my Rose Whip in his direction.

"Hormones had little to do with it, Yusuke."

"Right…Hey, are they done yet?"

"Probably not. You know women; always gotta drag things out." Kuwabara growled a reply, his large form barely fitting in my hallway. I laughed at that, and Reiko came to the door, happy as a lark.

"Guys, meet Hijeki Kaori!" She giggled, gazing down at the tiny bundle in her arms. Miniscule fingers clutched blindly at Reiko's shirt, and a pair of deep set midnight colored eyes opened blearily, gazing at twin sapphires. I bent down and Kaori's gaze moved to me, freezing us both in a moment of silence. Those orbs seemed to know everything about me in just a glance.

I couldn't breathe, couldn't move. It was like being trapped in an ocean of peace, never moving, never shifting. She closed her eyes, and I was free.

"Kurama? Kurama, hon, are you all right?" Reiko's hand cupped my cheek, and I shook myself.

"Uh, yeah, sweetheart, I'm fine." Her eyes were worried, and I smiled to ease her doubts. All the time, my mind was spinning from Kaori's eyes. That little girl held a power that even I had no idea existed. _What is she?_ Youko's question was unanswerable at the moment, and perhaps could not be for a very long time.

**Sooooo…Anything missing? Anything that I shouldn't have done? I would've gone into detail a little bit more if my parents didn't have access to this file, but they do, so I can't. Hell, I'm risking things by just writing about passionate make-outs. -sigh- My parents are so old-fashioned…**

**Laters,**

**KD**


End file.
